She's My Sensei and My Love too
by kanon1010
Summary: Kakashi harus pergi menjalankan misi dari hokage, dan ia meminta tolong pada rekannya untuk menggantikannya sehari mengajarkan kedua muridnya. tetapi salah seorang muridnya malah naksir pada guru itu.apa yang dilakukan murid tersebut? SasukeFemNaru


"Menjengkelkan, selalu saja _sensei_ terlambat. Huh!" rengut seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sambil duduk di sebelah seorang anak laki-laki berrambut raven yang mencuat bagaikan pantat ayam.

"Hn," balas anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja," ajak si gadis tersebut yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan ter-sadisnya yang tanpa harus berkata dengan kata-kata lagi bahwa dia menolak. Si gadis itupun langsung sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari si anak laki-laki itu takut membuat moodnya jadi jelek.

"Yo!" sapa seorang pria berambut keperakan dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya kecuali mata sebelah kirinya. Ini dia pria yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kedua anak tersebut.

"_Sensei_ lama sekali! Bisa nggak sekali saja _sensei_ tidak terlambat?" omel si gadis berambut pink panjang yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"_Gomen gomen_, tadi _sensei_ dapat panggilan dari Hokage ada pemberitahuan mengenai misi jadi besok _sensei_ tidak akan mengajar kalian," jelas si sensei yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Yahhh…. Terus kita libur donk!" terpancar wajah ceria dari Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak, sensei sudah siapkan pengganti _sensei_ untuk satu dia ninja yang hebat dan ok punya." Kakashi bergaya seperti sales yang sedang menawarkan barang.

"Siapa dia?" terdengar suara Sasuke yang mulai sedikit tertarik dengan pangganti Kakashi.

"Kalian lihat saja besok….."

.

.

.

_**-She's My Sensei and My Love too-**_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto (female)

Rate : T

Genre : romance, a little bit humor, pedopil (?) dlll…

**WARNING!** **: fic ini mengandung typo dan miss typo yang masih berkeliaran. dengan para karakter yang (agak) OOC, menganut aliran semi canon (atau AU ya?) dan juga gender bender. beberapa keanehan yang akan anda temui saat membaca. Jika anda tidak menyukai fic ini silahkan segera anda tinggalkan. terima kasih.**

_Ket :_

_Uchiha Sasuke (12 tahun),_

_Haruno Sakura ( 12 tahun),_

_Uzumaki Naruto (22 tahun),_

_Hatake Kakashi (24 tahun),_

_Inuzuka Kiba (22 tahun)_

HAVE A NICE READ….

DOZOOOO

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah dua murid dari sekolah ninja Konoha yang berada di tingkat 5. Mereka dua murid yang mendapat bimbingan langsung dari Hatake Kakashi salah seorang ninja terbaik di Konoha sekaligus mantan anbu. Sasuke yang berasal dari klan Uchiha sudah sangat terkenal di Konoha. Siapa yang tak kenal klan yang paling disegani oleh semua warga dan klan yang memiliki drajat paling tinggi dibanding klan lainnya. Membuat sifat Uchiha bungsu ini selalu irit kata, kurang bergaul dan judes.

Lain Sasuke lain pula Sakura. Gadis manis berambut pink panjang ini terkenal karena kekuatannya yang mengerikan. Jika ada yang membuat Sakura marah berhati-hatilah dengan tonjokan mautnya yang bisa membelah tanah dan mematahkan pohon besar sekalipun.

Sepertinya segitu saja perkenalan dua murid ini, karena pasti kalian sudah mengetahui dengan lengkap asal usul mereka. _Back to story_, seperti kata Kakashi kemarin. Hari ini ia mendapatkan misi ke Iwagakure untuk mengantarkan surat kepada Jiraya yang sedang berkelana disana, sekaligus dia juga ingin mengambil edisi terbaru dari icha icha paradise. Tetapi sebelum ia berangkat, Kakashi memanggil kedua muridnya untuk berkumpul di jembatan seperti biasa dan kali ini dia tidak terlambat.

"Kalian lama," ujar Kakashi begitu merasakan kedatangan Sakura dan Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku orange yang selalu dibawanya itu.

"Hosh…hosh… _sensei _bukan salah kami, tetapi sensei yang dadakan memberitau kami harus berkumpul sepagi ini kan. Padahal kemarin _sensei_ bilang kita berkumpul jam satu nyatanya malah jam delapan." Sakura memprotes atas tindakan _senseinya_ yang seenak jidatnya mengabari pagi-pagi bahwa harus berkumpul pagi jam 8 sedangkan kabar tersebut baru datang jam 7.

"Maaf karena keberangkatanku ke Iwagakure dipercepat, makanya aku ingin segera mengenalkan kalian dengan penggantiku."

"Jadi dimana dia?" Sasuke _to the point_ menanyakan keberadaan pengganti gurunya itu.

"Ng…harusnya ia sudah tiba tetapi…-" belum selesai Kakashi memberi alasan pada murid muridnya, angin besar tiba-tiba berhembus kencang dan terdengar teriakan kecil dari Sakura yang sibuk menutupi rok bajunya yang berkibar terkena angin.

"Maaf aku terlambat Kakashi," ujar seseorang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba disamping Kakashi dengan menggunakan topeng anbu berbentuk rubah.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, bukalah topeng mu itu biarkan murid-muridku mengenalimu."

Setelah Kakashi berkata demikian, si anbu tersebut membuka topengnya lalu terlihatlah rambut kuning cerah yang panjang tergerai dengan lembutnya tertiup angin, dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya nampaklah wajah seorang wanita yang manis dengan tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing dikedua sisi wajahnya. Kemudian gadis manis dengan postur tubuh mungil tetapi enak dipandang itu memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"Hai semua maaf aku terlambat," ucapnya pertama kali sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Nah ini pengganti _sensei_ hari ini, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Bisa kalian lihat ia salah satu anggota anbu dan kalian perlu menjaga rahasia ini ya."

"Hehhe jangan seperti itu Kakashi aku kan Cuma anbu biasa, si nenek hokage itu saja yang selalu mengekangku, huh." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat wajah manis itu makin terlihat imut.

Sakura memandang kagum pada sosok di depannya itu, masih muda tetapi sudah menjadi anggota anbu pastilah ia seorang ninja yang hebat. Begitulah pemikirannya . tetapi begitu menolehkan ke arah Sasuke ia melihat wajah pemuda beriris onyx itu memandang Naruto dengan tak berkedip, semburat merah terpanjang tipis di wajahnya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke yang kaget dengan tepukan dari Sakura segera kembali ke dirinya yang biasa.

"Hum, jadi ini ya yang namanya Sakura-chan cantik sekali, salam kenal ya Sakura-chan." Dengan ramah Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sakura dan dibalas dengan baik oleh Sakura walaupun ia merasa sedikit kesal karena Naruto berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Dan yang ini pasti Sasuke-kun, salam kenal ya." Sama seperti tadi Naruto juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Sasuke. Tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan itu hingga membuat Naruto hampir terjatuh dan ia mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Naruto.

"Hn, salam kenal juga," ujarnya setelah mencium pipi Naruto sekilas dan seringai tipis terpancar di wajahnya. Naruto yang kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum memaklumi tidakan Sasuke, ia berpikir karena Sasuke masih anak kecil sehingga tak berpengaruh banyak sedangkan Sakura yang melihat itu sudah terbakar amarah.

"_Yare yare_, sepertinya kalian sudah akrab kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya. Naruto ku titipkan mereka berdua hari ini saja ya soalnya besok mereka libur." Nasehat Kakashi pada rekannya itu.

"Iya Kaka-chan, aku mengerti akan kujadikan mereka ninja yang hebat. Ahhahaha serahkan saja pada Uzumaki Naruto." Cengir Naruto dengan gayanya yang terlalu percaya diri dan dibalas dengan Kakashi yang mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah Sasuke, Sakura jangan merepotkan Naruto nanti pulangnya kubelikan oleh-oleh _jaaa_." Kepulan asap putih muncul dan menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya Kakashi.

Naruto memandang kedua murid sementaranya ini dengan wajah berbinar. Padahal ia tak tau kalau salah seorang anak kecil itu mempunyai siasat untuknya.

"Jadi, kita mau latihan apa hari ini? Kakashi _sensei_ sudah sampai mana mengajarkan kalian?" setengah membungkuk Naruto menyamakan tinggi dengan mereka berdua.

"Kita baru mencoba berjalan di atas air," jawab Sakura dengan jutek.

"Kalau begitu kita teruskan latihan itu saja. Nah ayo sekarang kita pergi ke sungai di sebelah utara sana." Ajak Naruto dengan berbinar-binar. Baginya menjadi seorang guru buat para juniornya adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri. Selama ini ia dilarang oleh Tsunade untuk menjadi seorang pengajar malah ia selalu diberikan misi-misi yang sulit.

.

.

Sesampainya di pinggir sungai Naruto memulai menerangkan cara berjalan di air dengan benar.

"Jadi jika kalian ingin bisa berjalan di air tanpa jatuh tenggelam, kalian harus memfokuskan cakra kalian di bagian telapak kaki. Seimbangkan dengan berat tubuh kalian lakukan dengan konsentrasi yang baik sehingga kalian akan fokus dengan aliran cakra kalian, seperti ini." Naruto melangkahkan Kakinya di atas air dan berdiri manis disana seperti air itu merupakan zat padat.

"Sakura, coba kau melangkah kesini pelan–pelan ya."

Setelah itu Sakura berkonsentrasi mengalirkan cakranya ke telapak kakinya tetapi begitu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke terus menatap Naruto sejak tadi membuatnya jadi kesal. Dan saat melangkah **Byuur** terjatuhlah dia. Naruto segera menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah panik.

"_Daijoubu ka_ Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura malah menepiskan tangan Naruto dan berkata ketus. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Sakura, ia baru tau Sakura anak yang keras kepala sama seperti yang diceritakan oleh Kakashi. Kemudian mata birunya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Sasuke, daripada kau memandangiku terus bagaimana jika kau coba berdiri diatas air."

"Hn, apa aku akan dapat hadiah jika bisa berlari-lari di atas air." Tantang Sasuke pada Naruto. Bagi Sasuke ini kesempatan biar dia bisa dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto telah berhasil mencuri hati little Uchiha ini. Senyuman hangat Naruto hingga bola mata Naruto membuat Sasuke terhipnotis dan bertekad menjadikan Naruto miliknya seorang. Pikiran yang terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumurannya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke mau hadiah apa?"

"Hn lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke maju selangkah demi selangkah dan ia sudah tepat berada diatas air. Ia tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Naruto. Lalu ia berjalan dengan mudahnya diatas air sungai tersebut bahkan ia berlari-lari. Naruto memandang takjub pada Sasuke dan tak heran jika anak itu memiliki kejeniusan klan Uchiha.

"Bagus Sasuke, nah sekarang katakan kau mau hadiah apa?" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke dengan gemas. "Aku mau pulang," ujar Sakura yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlihat sangat mengincar Naruto.

"Heh? Apa perlu kuantar? Maaf ya Sakura-chan aku tak becus menjadi guru kalian. apa mau kita lanjutkan latihan yang lain?" Naruto tampak menyesal karena membuat mood Sakura jadi jelek dan tak berhasil mengajarinya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya lelah lagipula jika basah seperti ini aku bisa masuk angin. lagipula aku merasa kau tak cocok menjadi guru." Tanpa menunggu Naruto berbicara lagi, Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu Naruto beralih ke Sasuke "Jadi hadiah apa yang kau inginkan Sasuke-kun?"

Tampak seringai licik terpancar di wajahnya dan kemudian ia mendekatkan diri ke Naruto dan memeluk pinggang ramping Naruto, padahl tinggi Sasuke hanya sampai sepinggang Naruto . "Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku hari ini, aku menyukaimu."

Dan jadilah mereka seharian ini terus bersama dan latihan pun ditiadakan…

.

.

.

Hampir semua mata tertuju pada pasangan kontras tersebut. Seorang gadis manis berambut kuning cerah yang membuat setiap pemuda yang lewat membentuk matanya menjadi love love langsung berubah pandangan saat melihat seorang anak kecil berambut biru kehitaman asik memeluk pinggang ramping sang gadis seakan tak ingin melepaskan gadis itu.

"_Yo_! Naru-chan," teriak Inuzuka Kiba salah seorang teman Naruto begitu melihat Naruto sedang berjalan.

"Ah Kiba apa kabar." Dengan sedikit paksaan Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan wajah kesal dari Sasuke.

"Baik, kau ini yang jarang terlihat sekarang sibuk dengan misi dari hokage ya? Dia bukannya anak Uchiha itu ya?" tunjuk Kiba pada Sasuke yang berdiri dengan wajah stoicnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hn."

"Hahaha iya hari ini aku sedang menggantikan Kakashi menjadi gurunya, akrena hari ini ia sedang mendapat misi dari _baa-chan_," jelas Naruto pada Kiba.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang." Perintah Sasuke sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto.

"Iya sebentar ya," ujar Naruto pada Sasuke sekilas lalu menatap ke Kiba. "Kiba kami pergi dulu ya nanti kita ketemu lagi ok!"

"Baiklah Naru-chan nanti kita ketemu ya, hati-hati."

.

.

Setelah pertemuan singkat dengan Kiba, sampailah Sasuke dan Naruto di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke keburu _badmood_ dengan kehadiran pemuda bernama Kiba tadi. Padahal niatnya ia ingin berkeliling kota seharian bersama Naruto kesayangannya agar semua orang tau bahwa ia memiliki gadis semanis Naruto.

"Jadi kemana seluruh keluarga mu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk memandangi isi ruang tamu Uchiha tersebut.

"Sedang pergi ke desa Suna."

"Jadi kamu sednirian saja donk?"

"Hn _dobe_."

"E-eh apaan tuh bilang _dobe_, siapa yang kau panggil _dobe_ bocah?" tujuk Naruto ke wajah Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Gah! Dasar kau _teme!_ Bisakah kau hilangkan kata menyebalkan itu hah? Dan bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini? Kau membuatku risih tau." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Tidak mau, Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu _dobe_." Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela napas menghadapi kelakuan murid Kakashi ini.

"Tapi aku jauh lebih tua darimu Sasuke, mengapa kau tak menyukai Sakura-chan? Dia kan cantik." Bujuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak! Dia tak memiliki senyuman yang hangat sepertimu dia tak memiliki bola mata yang jernih sepertimu dan dia tidak _dobe _sepertimu."

"Hei hei kau memujiku atau menghinaku sih teme?" Naruto sedikit kesal jika ia sudah dipanggil _dobe_ oleh Sasuke. Tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan bocah yang baru dikenalnya ini. Dan ia merasa bahwa perasaan ini hanya rasa nyaman karena ia seperti memiliki seorang adik.

**Chu~** tanpa diduga Sasuke mencium Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, bedanya kali ini Sasuke mencium tepat di bibir Naruto.

"Tunggu aku hingga dewasa dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Hmm, tapi aku tak yakin itu perbedaan umur kita sangat jauh teme," Senyum Naruto lembut pada bocah yang sedang dipangkuannya itu. "Dan ketika kau dewasa pasti aku sudah jadi ibu-ibu yang jelek, heheh." Cengirnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Lihat saja Nanti asal kau mau menungguku akan kupastikan kau tetap seperti ini, bagaimana?" Sasuke berharap-harap cemas pada gadis dihadapannya ini dan ia tak akan mencabut perkataannya tadi bahwa ia akan tetap menyukai ah salah mencintai Naruto walaupun perbedaan 10 tahun yang menjadi penghalang.

"Baiklah aku tunggu kau dewasa _teme_, tetapi aku tak janji ya jika aku menemukan orang yang kucintai sebelum kau dewasa."

"Kupastikan kau tak akan menemukan orang itu." Seringai jahat terpancar dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kau protektif sekali."

"Hn…."

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

_**-10 tahun kemudian-**_

Naruto yang tengah mengenakan yukata berwarna biru tua sedang asik duduk di ranting pohon, sesekali ia tersenyum melihat para pejalan kaki yang melewati kediamannya. Seseorang dengan menyembunyikan cakranya, memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya orang itu

"Kau sudah kembali? Sedang bersantai-santai saja." Naruto menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau memakai sweater _dobe_, akhir-akhir ini cuaca mulai sangat dingin." Pemuda itu semakin mempererat pelukannya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk kekasih- ah tidak istrinya itu.

"Iya, ne _Teme_ sepertinya misimu berhasil ya membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menatap langsung iris onyx pemuda tinggi nan tampan yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"Hn."

"Tetapi, apa kau tak malu menikahiku? Lihat sekarang umurku 32 tahun dan kau masih 22 tahun sperti sedang bersama tante-tante hihihihi." Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat perbedaan rentang umur mereka.

"Sudah ku katakan kalau aku tak peduli dengan itu semua asal aku bisa memilikimu itu sudah cukup."

"Makasih…"

"Hn."

"Tapi aku tak terlihat tua banget kan? Kadang aku malu jika berjalan denganmu." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan menatap langit yang mulai semakin gelap. Padahal orang-orang yang melihat Naruto selalu menggangapnya bagaikan masih berumur 25 tahun. Karena wajah Naruto yang seperti anak kecil dan tak nampak penuaan da juga tubuh mungilnya yang membuat semua pria ingin terus memeluknya.

"Dasar _dobe_," jitak Sasuke yang langsung mencium bibir istri tersayangnya itu.

"Puah! Dasar _teme_ mesum. Sejak kecil sudah mesum apalagi sekarang. Aku heran kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu ya? Padahal ada Kakashi dan Kiba yang sempat kutaksir."

"Hn, karena mereka kalah dengan pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan juga jika mereka mendekatimu lagi seperti dulu akan ku halalkan segala cara agar mereka menjauhimu," jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang terkesan protektif. Tetapi memang sejak kejadian di kediaman Sasuke 10 tahun lalu, ia gencar menjauhkan Kakashi dan pria-pria lainnya agar tak mendekati Narutonya dan usahanya selama ini berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

"Dasar _Teme_, Hachimmm."

"Ayo masuk, akan kuhangatkan kau." Seringai mesum terpancar dengan jelas di wajah Sasuke, dengan sigap ninja yang telah menjadi anbu itu menggendong istrinya dengan bridal style dan tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan dari dalam rumah.

"DASAR _TEMEEEEE _BOCAH MESUMMM!"

.

.

OWARI!

.

.

a/n :

cerita ini kanon dapatkan setelah melihat salah satu gambar yang kanon temukan. Dimana ada Kakashi dan Naruto dalam versi dewasa dan Sasuke kecil yang memeluk pinggang Naruto. Lalu kedua tangan Naruto yang satu dikepala Sasuke dan satu lagi di kepala Sakura yang menatap Naruto dengan kesal karena Sasuke asik memeluk Naruto.

Ya jadilah fic gaje ini…. Hahahah XDD

Aduhhh kanon liat review di "aiakute aitakute" jadi ngerasa bersalah banget nih lama ga update fic itu. Akan kanon usahakan secepatnya ya. Dan juga yang ngikutin cerita "Nikah no way!" juga hampir kadaluarsa tuh fic … maaf ya kanon lama terserang WB memang menyiksa. Doakan kanon bisa cepat menyelesaikan ya.

Saa minaa ditunggu saran, kritik, masukan, sanggahan, sumbangan dan lainnya di kotak REVIEW.. JAAA! ^^


End file.
